


No Hiding Anymore

by FangirlMess



Series: 12 Days of Book of Mormon [5]
Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, M/M, fuck if I know how to tag, happiest season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlMess/pseuds/FangirlMess
Summary: Day 9: This was the hallmark one, and I think I may have stretched the prompt quite a bit, I thought of Happiest Season when I read the prompt. Pretty sure Happiest Season isn't even a hallmark movie but it had the vibe of one so I don't care.
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price, Kevin Price & Kevin Price's Family
Series: 12 Days of Book of Mormon [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056980
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: 12 Days of Book of Mormon (2020)





	No Hiding Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually seen Happiest Season, I've just seen the trailer, so I'm sure my ending is probably different from the movie, but I wouldn't know. Anyway, I hope it still works!

Connor snuggled up somehow closer to Kevin, now practically on top of him, his head laying on his chest, and his legs splayed around him. He sleepily smiled, inhaling the smell of his boyfriend’s cologne. 

They’d been together two years at this point. Kevin had asked him out when they had gotten to the US, annoying Chris and thrilled Arnold, and totally not because they had a bet going to see how long it’d take. 

Just as Connor had begun to drift off to sleep, he heard Kevin murmur into his hair, “Come with me to my parents this Christmas.”

His heart leapt. He’d watched Kevin go alone last year, and he’d never admit it, but he was so lonely that year, sitting in Chris’s family’s living room because his own parents did not want to spend Christmas with their gay, sinning son. 

“Of course,” came his sleepy reply, though internally he was doing his happy dance, before he moved slowly, turning his head up to meet Kevin’s lips in a kiss, before the exhaustion kicked in again, and he leaned happily on his boyfriend’s chest again, his eyes barely staying open, the light fingers playing with his auburn hair lulling him into an easy sleep, the thoughts of Christmas at the Price’s, and finally meeting his boyfriend’s parents filling his dreams. 

* * *

Connor gripped onto Kevin’s hand like his life line. He was terrified of flying. Kevin squeezed his hand gently, not commenting on Connor nearly killing his hand. They were about to land in Salt Lake City, Utah. They’d taken a layover to save money, one from New York City to Kansas City, and Kansas City to Salt Lake City. 

As much as he was excited to finally meet Kevin’s family, this whole plane thing made for a marginally a less pleasant experience for Connor. 

He leaned into his boyfriend’s side, eyes closed. Kevin rubbed his shoulder soothingly. The plane began its descent, and Connor’s grip tightened somehow. 

“Almost there,” he heard Kevin murmur. 

He nodded silently. 

* * *

As they walked through the airport, dragging their luggage behind them, Kevin looked at Connor anxiously. Connor, too busy trying to put one foot in front of the other, didn’t notice. 

The door opened and Connor was hit by a blast of cold air. His heart was racing as they walked towards the lines of taxis waiting. 

_What if Kevin’s family didn’t like him?_

As Kevin went to put his luggage in the trunk of the car, his hands shook. This time Connor noticed, reaching over to help him. 

They sat down in the back of the car, and Connor tried to take his hand, but Kevin flinched away. 

Connor’s face flashed with hurt. _Had he done something wrong?_

“Kev, what’s wrong?” he asked softly, gently grabbing his chin and pulling his face down so Kevin had to look at him. He looked nothing short of terrified, his brown eyes wide, as they stared back into Connor’s. 

_What the hell was going on? What was so worrying all the sudden about seeing his family? He loved his family. Connor could tell based on how much he talked about them._

“I- uh,” he started, looking away from Connor, his hand falling in his lap as he turned. 

Connor looked at him intently, waiting for his answer. 

“My...my parents don’t know-don’t know...I’m gay,” he choked out, face pale. 

Connor’s heart sank slightly, but he pushed through, and gently nudged his hand, this time Kevin’s shaking hand took his. 

“Wh-what do you mean? Who do they think _I_ am?” Connor asked, rather confused. “I-I thought-” he wasn’t sure what he thought, the words caught in his throat. 

Kevin finally looked back over at him after several moments, guilt written all over his face. 

“...My orphan friend with no family…” 

Connor looked at him in disbelief. He was silent for half a second before cracking a smile. 

“Come on Kevin, you should have just told me my role, am I a tragic orphan child? I’m an actor Kevin, you could have given me some time to prepare at least.” he said, cracking a smile and nudging his shoulder. “Anything else I have to know about my role?”

“Umm, you’re straight,”

Connor coughed before looking at him again. “I’m what?”

“Erm, straight,” he said silently for a few moments. 

“Dear god, this may be my most difficult acting job yet.”

Kevin cracked a smile at this before looking at him apologetically. “I’m sorry, Con, I panicked. I-I’ll tell them eventually.”

Connor just took his hand, rubbing circles into it. “Hey, coming out’s hard, I just wish you’d given me a bit more warning, okay?”

Kevin nodded slowly, looking relieved. 

* * *

They stood outside the door to Kevin’s family home, Connor feeling incredibly awkward, which only increased his need to hold Kevin’s hand. Something he couldn’t do. Instead he rubbed his hands on his pants and glanced up at the house in front of him. It was _huge._

The door suddenly opened, and Kevin smiled happily as he mother and father greeted them both. 

His mom reached out and tightly hugged him, Kevin letting out a muffled _oof_.

Eventually, she turned to him. “Connor, right?” she asked. 

Connor smiled and nodded, “The very same.” 

She smiled, saying “And you can call me Anne,” before pulling him too into a hug. Kevin’s mom, Anne, was an awesome hugger, and it made him miss his own mother’s hugs, how they used to always make him feel better. Now his mother could scarcely look at him. 

“So...an orphan?” Kevin’s dad asked him slowly, as they dragged their bags into the entryway. 

“Dad-” Kevin started, looking startled. 

“No, Kev, Kevin, it’s fine.” He waved him off. 

“Orphan, yeah, but at like, twenty, I haven’t had any family to really spend Christmas with, so thank you for letting me come!” he said, smiling brightly. He felt a bit guilty lying, but he reminded himself he was just acting, it was his job, he could do this. He also wasn’t _really_ lying about his parents, after all, they hadn’t wanted to spend Christmas with him in years, though he always had Kevin, and Chris, James, Arnold, and Naba. 

“Oh, it’s no problem at all, darling!” she said happily, before glancing down at their bags still in a pile near the stairs. 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you both where you’ll be sleeping! Kevin, darling, you’re just gonna be in your old room, but I’ll have to give you a tour, huh Connor?”

Connor nodded, smiling, and gathered up his things as Kevin did the same, and they both followed Anne up the stairs. 

Anne pointed to the first door to the left. “That is the second-floor bathroom.”

Connor nodded and they walked on down the long hallway. “This is Kevin’s room.” he moved off to put his stuff away and Connor saw a glimpse into the neat, rather large room, before the door closed. 

The next two doors were Jack’s and Theodore’s. 

Next to them was the guest room, where he’d be sleeping. 

After she’d pointed out the door at the end of the hall as her and William’s, Kevin’s father, bedroom, he turned around and walked into the guest room, dropping his bags on the guestroom’s bed, sighing. 

This was gonna be a long week. Kevin’s parents seemed nice, but he was playing a part. A part he wished he didn’t have to play. He much rather would be himself: Connor McKinley, Kevin’s boyfriend. 

After he emerged from the room, Anne eagerly brought him downstairs, showing him the bathroom, Grace’s room, and the kitchen, dining room, and living room. Connor couldn’t help but marvel at how beautifully decorated his boyfriend’s childhood home was. And how big as well, his parents home was marginally smaller, though that probably had to do with him being an only child. 

Walking into the living room, Connor saw Kevin sat on the larger of the two comfy looking sofas engaged in conversation with, Connor assumed from pictures he’d seen, was his older brother, Theodore, and his wife was sat on the floor next to them, also a part of the conversation. 

His eyes scanned the room, landing on William Price in the soft, worn-looking lazy boy in the corner, a boy who appeared younger than Connor, and who looked strikingly like Anne, he assumed to be Jack, and a girl who looked not even out of high school watching bemusedly, the conversation playing out between the small group of adults by the sofa. He was struck with how much she looked like his boyfriend. 

The difference really was, obviously, she was a girl, and she was quite a bit paler than the rather tan Kevin, and she wore glasses. But she had the same dark brown eyes, the same dark wavy hair, though hers was long, tumbling over her shoulder, and the same easy smile. It was almost unsettling. 

Connor walked over to Kevin, and he looked up, shifting on the sofa so Connor could sit. It took a lot of willpower to not cuddle up to him. Instead he fidgeted with his hands, and listened along to the conversation. 

Eventually he glanced over at Grace, who looked at him, smiling like they were sharing some sort of inside joke. Deciding she might be the safer option to sit near, he got up, sitting down across from her instead. 

“Oh hello,” she said, pushing her rounded glasses up her nose and looking up at him from across the couch. 

“Grace, right?” he asked. 

She nodded, “That’s me.” she said, smiling. 

“Well, nice to meet Kevin’s sister after all this time. He mentions you a fair amount.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, he seems rather fond of you. Oh! I like your sweater.” He said, pointing at her pink cardigan.

She looked down before looking back up. “Thank you, it’s one of my favorite sweaters.”

“No problem,”

After that, conversation flowed easy, and he learned many things about Grace Price. She was seventeen years old, a senior in high school, was going to serve a mission, and wanted to go to France if she could. She also told him about her heart surgery she’d had at a young age, about how she loved to read, and was working on her own novel slowly but surely. 

Connor in turn told her that he wanted to be an actor, and that he was studying at NYU just for it. He also mentioned that he was from not far from Salt Lake, only over in Provo. He could see why Kevin liked his sister so much, she seemed like a very sweet person. 

Eventually Connor yawned one two many times, and Kevin finally caught him, so they both saw it as their cue to go to bed, even if it was only 11 pm in Utah. 

* * *

Connor lay awake an hour later, staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep for the life of him, when his phone went off. 

He glanced at it before seeing it was Kevin, and picked it up off the nightstand. 

It said: _Please come sleep with me, no one else is awake, and I can’t sleep without you? :(_

Connor rolled over, sighing into his pillow, before he got out of bed, hissing as his bare feet hit the cold wooden floors. He unplugged his phone and dragged his sleepy body down the hall towards Kevin’s room. 

The picture of Joseph Smith glared at him from it’s spot across him in the long hallway as he walked slowly down the other side, fingers lightly tracing the frames as he looked at all the photos on the wall from over the years. 

There were marriage photos in the temple and the baby pictures of all the kids, and Connor couldn’t help but awe over the picture of six-month-old Kevin. Toddler Kevin was apparently just as cute, Connor soon learned, and as he walked slowly forward, trying his best to be quiet as he walked across the wooden floors, and he was taken through a short history of the Price family, looking from family photo to family photo, seeing every few years, a new kid be added, stopping at Grace, found Kevin’s little league photo (which he found hilarious because he knew Kevin _hated_ baseball), and eventually stopped to see three of the four kid’s graduation photos. He smiled at eighteen-year-old Kevin, not far off from the kid he met on his mission, before his eyes came to a stop on the final picture: their most recent family photo; all the kids, Kevin’s parents, and his older brother’s wife, Beth. His stomach twisted with jealousy; surely she’d been given the future-in-law treatment he didn’t get. 

He shook his head. _Kevin would come out, he just had to give him time._

Eventually he came to a stop at Kevin’s door, pushing it open before it loudly creaked, and Connor about jumped out of his skin. He quickly opened it the rest of the way, grimacing at the sudden noise from the silence, and shut the door, before feeling around for the light switch on the wall. He flicked it on. 

Staring back at him, blinking in the sudden light, was Kevin, sitting cross legged on his bed. 

“Hi,” he said slowly, sinking onto the mattress.

“Hi. Hey Con, would you mind turning the light back off?” he asked sweetly, and Connor complied, standing up and flicking it back off. 

He sat back down before laying down on the mattress. 

Kevin shifted, leaning over him and kissing him softly on the lips. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for hours, you know,” he said, smiling against his mouth. 

Connor only responded by kissing him again, he’d wanted to as well. 

“Spoon me?” Kevin asked, puppy eyes on full display, and Connor rolled his eyes good-naturedly, before crawling under the covers, and holding his arms out. 

Kevin eagerly slipped under the covers as well, leaning up against Connor as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. 

He sighed contently, and within minutes, was out like a light. 

Connor wasn’t far behind him, he too found it hard to sleep without Kevin there. 

* * *

They were both startled awake by the voice of Mrs. Price calling down the hallway for Kevin. 

“Shit, shit, shit” Kevin mumbled, and Connor leaped up, hiding behind the door just as Anne poked her head in. 

“Kevin honey, what do you want for breakfast?” she asked. 

“Uh, pancakes?” Kevin answered, trying not to let it slip that she’d scared him half to death. 

“Alright, coming right up. Have you seen Connor? I went to ask him what he wanted but he wasn’t in his room.”

Connor and Kevin’s eyes met for a moment, and he could see the panic on his face for a split second, before he masked it. 

“Bathroom maybe? I don’t know, Mom, I haven’t seen him since last night.”

“Alright dear, well, tell him I asked.” 

Kevin nodded, and she walked back out, closing the door behind her. 

Kevin sighed, sliding down his bed as he did. 

“That felt dangerous,” he said, looking over at Connor, who was walking back over to him. 

Connor only nodded, before leaning over him, and kissing him. 

“I’m gonna go find your mom, okay?”

Kevin nodded. “Can I come with?” he asked softly. 

Connor only responded by sticking his hand out, a hand that Kevin gratefully took. 

The next few days had several close calls. They were kissing in Connor room, when Theo came in, and they had to jump apart right before they got caught. Grace also nearly caught Connor leaning on Kevin’s shoulder while they were in the living room. 

The last few days had probably felt like some of the most stressful days of his life. He felt like he was constantly working: playing a part. He felt like he couldn’t even get to know Kevin’s family properly, because he was just _the friend._

“Can’t you just tell them? Please, Kev? I can’t keep doing this.” he had asked pleadingly to Kevin in his room the third evening there. 

Kevin had only looked at him, eyes wide. 

“Connor, I-I’m too scared, I- the thought terrifies me- I-I’m sorry Connor, I-I’m letting you down.” he said, his voice shaking, before tears started streaming down his face. 

“Oh, sweetie, don’t cry,” he wiped at the tears with his sleeve. 

He held out his arms, and Kevin collapsed into them, and he rubbed his back soothingly. 

“Alright, forget I said anything, okay?” he said softly, and Kevin let out a muffled _okay._

He sat on his bed that evening, phone in hand.

“So...they think you’re Kevin’s gay friend?” Chris asked slowly, sounding unconvinced. 

“No, it’s worse, they think I’m straight.”

At this, Chris snorted. “Have they _met_ you? Actually, have they every met a gay man?”

Connor laughed. “I don’t know Chris, I guess they really just believe Kevin unconditionally.”

He went silent for a while. 

“Are you okay, Con?” Chris asked, seriously. 

Connor sighed before answering. “Yes, I mean- maybe, I mean- I don’t even know anymore, Chris.”

“Well, you’re only there til-”

“Christmas, we leave the morning after.”

“Well, then only two more days then?”

Connor nodded, forgetting Chris couldn’t see him, and then said “Yeah.”

“Okay, well, I love talking to you Connor, but it is nearly 2 am here, I’ve gotta go, sorry, feel free to text for emotional support thoughhh.”

“Okay, bye then...tell Jamie I said hi.”

“Will do, bye!”

The call disconnected and now Connor had no one. He sighed, walking back over to Kevin’s room and wrapping his arms around his sleepy boyfriend, who sighed contently, finally succumbing to sleep as he breathed in Kevin’s scent. 

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, and in all honesty, Connor couldn’t wait to go back home, even if it meant getting up at the asscrack of dawn the day after Christmas. He was just so tired of sneaking around with Kevin like they were teenagers again, he just wanted to snuggle with his boyfriend, without the fear of Kevin’s family seeing them. 

Connor heard the door open, and footsteps approaching him, and turned around quickly, arms braced to shield what was behind him from view. 

“Hey! I’m wrapping your gifts! No peaking!” he yelped at Kevin, who giggled before covering his eyes. 

“I was just gonna ask if you wanted to help me make breakfast.”

“Oh, uh, yeah, that’d be fine. Five minutes?”

Kevin nodded, and Connor closed the distance behind him, the sight of his boyfriend distracting him, thoughts of presents momentarily disappearing, and put his arms on his shoulders. 

Kevin uncovered his eyes, looking down at Connor adoringly. 

“Hi,” he said, smiling lovingly at him, before putting his hands around his hips. 

“Hi,” Connor said sweetly, before leaning up to kiss him deeply. 

They hadn’t kissed like this in a while, and it was _nice_. 

Connor stumbled a little bit as Kevin pushed him gently towards the wall, moving his hands to pin Connor’s wrist above him as they continued kissing. 

Connor moaned slightly into Kevin’s mouth, and Kevin took this as invitation to kiss Connor’s jaw, and he moved his head up, letting Kevin have full access to his neck. 

Kevin kissed up his jawline, before returning to kissing his lips. 

He knew this was probably a bad idea, especially because Kevin’s family didn’t seem huge on knocking, but Connor’s mind was clouded as they continued kissing like they hadn’t in days. 

Faintly, he registered the sound of the door hitting the doorstoper as it swung open, but he payed it no mind, still ever distracted by the very handsome man right in front of him. 

Not until he heard a soft voice say _Kevin?_

Kevin quickly let Connor go, face burning, as was Connor’s, as they looked up to see Kevin’s mother staring at them both, shocked. 

“Mom uh- I can-” before he could finish, his mom had left the room quickly. 

Kevin looked back at him, a terror-stricken look on his face. 

Connor took a breath before putting his hands gently on Kevin’s cheeks. 

“Hey, hey, breathe, you’re going to be okay, you’ve just got to _talk_ to her, okay?”

Kevin did as he was told, taking a deep breath. 

“Do you think you could um, not be here while I talk to her?” he asked nervously. 

Connor instinctively felt hurt, before reminding himself that this was _Kevin’s_ decision. 

“Um, yeah, that’s fine, I’ll go to the store.” he said, nodding. 

Kevin only looked at him, worried, not quite believing him. 

“Kev, it’s fine, I want you to be comfortable, okay?”

Kevin nodded slowly, and Connor leaned up, kissing him chastly one more time, before taking off towards the stairs, taking them two at a time. 

“Where are _you_ going?” Grace called from the living room as he reached the entryway, and he stopped in his tracks, glancing over at her. 

He thought of an excuse frantically before one came to him. 

“Last minute Christmas shopping.” Yeah, that sounded believable. He picked up the rental car’s keys, and waved them, “Wanna come with?” 

She eagerly jumped off the couch, nodding, seeming to just want to get out of the house, and they walked out the door. 

“So, what’d you forget?” she asked, looking at him like she’d seen straight through his lie as they drove along the highway. 

“Okay, don’t look at me like that-” he gulped.

“That may have been a lie.” he started guiltily, and she smiled smuggly at him. 

“Lie about anything elsssse?” she asked. 

Connor decided then that he very much liked Grace, even if she acted like a little shit sometimes, heck, it reminded him even more of Kevin. 

“I’m not Kevin’s orphan friend.”

Grace snorted at that. “Yeah, I didn’t believe Kevin’s story the second you two came in the living room.”

“Oh? What gave us away?” he asked, genuinely curious, as he thought they’d been hiding it successfully, until today. 

“Wellll,” she started, “you kept looking at him with this longing look in your eyes that was not at all platonic.” 

Connor’s face flushed at that, he hadn’t even realized he’d been doing that. 

“Also I saw you guys kissing in the kitchen the other morning.” she added, smirking. 

“So you guys are gay then?”

Connor paused for a moment, before answering, “Very.” she laughed.

“Alright, wanna go get some junkfood and eat it while we drive around aimlessly?” 

“Sounds like a plan,” she said, smiling triumphantly. 

* * *

They were parked in the Starbucks parking lot, Connor slowly drinking his coffee, while Grace drank her hot chocolate, when Connor got a sudden text from Kevin. 

Immediately after he read it, he put down his coffee, and pulled the car out of the parking lot. Grace looked up from her phone, startled. 

The arrived back at the house, drinks still in hand, as they walked up the front drive. 

Grace immediately returned to her seat on the sofa, while Connor cautiously walked into the kitchen where he could see Anne’s back turned away from him. 

She turned to look at him as she heard him enter. 

“So…” she said slowly, looking from him, to his boyfriend, who was leaning against the counter. 

“Yes?”

“You’re his boyfriend?” she asked. 

Connor nodded. Her face lit up, and she ran over to hug him. 

He gratefully accepted the hug, smiling at Kevin from across the kitchen who smiled back. 

She let him go, still holding him at arms length. 

“Oh, you two should have told me before, I would have had you sleeping together!” 

Connor laughed. 

“So, you aren’t an orphan?”

Connor shook his head. “Well, I mean, my family don’t speak to me much at all, and I would have spent Christmas without them anyway, but they’re still definitely alive.” 

“Well, you sure had me fooled, I’m sure you’ll be a great actor!” she said warmly. 

“Aw, thank you,” just then he glanced over to see Kevin making grabby hands at him. He looked apologetically at Mrs. Price, before walking over to Kevin, and leaned up to kiss his nose, which made him giggle, and embraced him tightly. 

“See, sweetie, I told you it’d go alright,” he said softly. 

Kevin nodded. 

“I’m proud of you, babe,” he said softly as well, and Kevin responded by kissing the top of his head. 

They pulled apart, and Connor turned around to face Mrs. Price, Kevin’s arms still wrapped around him. 

She smiled warmly at them both. “Aren’t you two just the cutest.” Connor flushed at this, which only made her laugh. 

* * *

That night they lay together, limbs intertwined as Connor held onto him. Kevin’s room had been rechristianed their room, and it was nice, no longer worried they’d be caught sleeping together. 

“Love you, Kev,” he said sleepily, kissing the back of his neck.

“Love you too, Con,” he replied just as sleepily. 

Connor’s last thought before his eyes drifted closed and he fell fast asleep, was that he suddenly never wanted to leave the comfort of the Price home. He felt so happy here, finally himself, unlike how he ever had felt at his parents’ home. 


End file.
